


You Are My Loveliest Love

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the darkness of an empty classroom, Manami and Karma meet to make love.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	You Are My Loveliest Love

Manami pushed up her skirt as high as it could go. It was nearly around her breasts. If she couldn’t entice Karma like this, she never would. With her and her skirt up high, she walked into the classroom, feeling more confident than she ever had. “Karma-kun?” she whispered into the dark room.

“I’m waiting~” he called from near the window at the front.

She sashayed towards him, then realised something. “Is-Isn’t this Nagisa-kun’s desk?”

“It’s the only place I can get hard. Is that a problem?” His voice was so innocent, you would think they were talking about a cute pussy cat.

It was a bit odd but she didn’t care. She shook her head. “Um, uh, are w-we getting started then?”

“Yes.” Karma grinned creepily. “Sit on Nagisa-kun’s desk, Okuda-san.”

She did just that and felt some sort of slippery substance soaking into her skirt. The wood was slathered in something. “Did you put something on it, Karma-kun?”

“Only my love and affection.” He waved it away like it didn’t matter, and it didn’t. This was _their_ time alone together. “Take off your panties.”

“O-Okay.” Manami obliged, sliding them down her legs slowly and kicking them onto Nakamura’s desk. She took a deep breath. Losing her virginity to the boy she was in love with was nerve-racking, but she felt ready. She spread her legs and leaned back on the table. “R-Ready when you are.”

“Okay~” Karma unzipped his pants and pulled out his flaccid dick. He started to prepare himself, picturing waterfalls and overflowing creeks. “Are you sure you’re ready, Okuda-san?”

“P-Please call me Manami, Karma-kun.” She smiled and spread her legs even wider.

“Then, Manami-san, please accept this.” He moved towards her and lined himself up, before pushing all the urine he could out. A glorious golden arc soared onto Manami, soaking her completely in pee.

“Wha-“ she started but was interrupted by God’s favourite lemonade getting in her mouth. She spluttered and retched, sitting up. “What on Earth, Karma-kun?!”

He smiled sadistically. “That’s what you get for coming between Nagisa-kun and I. That stuff from before was Nagisa’s cum. He left five minutes before you arrived.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “Wh-What? I d-didn’t know you two were a thing?!”

He snarled. “Don’t lie, I know it was you leaving those threats in Nagisa-kun’s mailbox.”

She shook her head. “I don’t even know where Nagisa-kun lives!”

“As if I’d believe that!”

She was shaking her head so much, her braids were coming undone. “It’s true! If I did, I would’ve sent him a present for his birthday!”

Karma’s face became serious and he studied her for a second. “Okay. I believe you, but if you didn’t send those threats, who did?”

She sighed in relief. “Takaoka? Shiro? What kind of threats were they?”

“Mainly ‘ewww die, homos’.” He tucked his junk back in and zipped up.

Manami frowned. “You should report it to the police or tell the teachers.”

He laughed. “Nagisa-kun can’t come out yet for personal reasons. Besides,” he cracked his knuckles, “I want to make them pay myself. I have ghost peppers that are really itching to be up their nose.”

Manami sweat-dropped and got off Nagisa’s desk. ‘I-I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Karma-kun.”

Karma chuckled and his face darkened. “Mark my words. They will pay.”


End file.
